When it Rains sequel to Bittersweet
by Nevar12
Summary: "When it rains it pours". Perhaps no one knows this saying better than Storm
1. Chapter 1

"You should have heard her Logan" the taller man laughed. "Begging me, god it was like music to my ears". "You Bastard" Logan shouted. Wolverine hissed as the man pushed the metal bar deeper into his chest, the remnants of an unforseen weapon. "You should be happy" Victor growled. "I loosened her up for ya" he said. Taking a step forward he leaned closer to the injured man a twisted smile on his face.

"Did you know she was a virgin" he asked looking at the man. "I figured she must have been one hell of a good fuck to have you wrapped around her finger like that come to find you never even screwed her" he went on. The man's voice lowered as his eyes met Wolverine's. "So damn tight nearly pinched my dick off". Wolverine struggled against the man's grasp feeling his body weaken as blood seeped from his open wound and bruised mouth. At that moment he swore to God he would kill Victor. Kill him or die trying.

From her place on the floor Storm watched on in horror as she saw the life being drained from her husband. Just a few feet away their daughter lay in the other room. Through the cracked door their tormentor had thrown her against she could just make out the outline of her face and with what little strength she had put a finger to her lips praying that the child would not make a sound. Even without looking down she knew she was laying in a pool of her own blood the warm red liquid drying around her torn clothing.

Her body was engulfed in pain but she tried her best to slow her rapid breathing in an effort to delay the flow of blood from her body. The salt from her tears clung to the sides of her face burning the open gash the man had placed there. With Wolverines healing ability he at least had a chance and she knew he would be a good father for Dalia. It was why she didn't mind sacrificing herself she just hoped that her death would not be for not.


	2. Chapter 2

"So I was thinking maybe we could move back into that apartment down the block" Logan said suddenly. Storm stopped her work on the stack of ungraded papers looking up at her husband who's eyes refused to meet her own. "Its small" she answered. Logan moved his seat closer to her. "Yes" he responded. "But still bigger than here". "It would give Dalia more room to play, give us some privacy from the other kids who God bless them can annoy the hell out of me" he said winking at the white haired woman. Despite herself Storm smiled and Wolverines words.

The truth was she was scared. For the longest time the institute had served as a fortress for her keeping dangers out but at the same time keeping her in. As if sencing her sudden change in emotion Logan leaned forward kissing her gently as his hand kneaded the back of her neck. "We don't have to go if you don't want to" he responded. "We can-". "Your right" she said suddenly cutting off the man. "I think its time we tried again".

He kissed her again and she smiled into his lips. "Is this your way of buttering me up"she whispered. The mans lips moved forming a mischievous grin as he placed his hands beneath her lifting the woman from her chair. "Honey I plan on doing a lot more than just buttering you up tonight" he answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Xavier had taken the news of Logan and Storms moving well or at least as well as could be expected. Ororo was after all like a daughter to him and both felt a tug at their heart in the realization of their separation. Many of the other students were also saddened but eager to provide help as they managed to get the couples belongings packed and give their last bit of spoiling to Dalia in the process.

**Two weeks into the new home**

Storm sighed as she felt Logan's hand slip between her legs his finger pushing up her thin gown to slide across the bundle of nerves that lay between the lips of her center. Moving back she ground against the man's growing erection as he let out a small gasp in response. "No fair" he growled. She smiled continuing her erotic assault before she was stopped by a pair of thick fingers being slipped into her. Giving into defeat she arched her back riding the two digits untill she felt herself shudder with the onset of an orgasm.

Pulling her close Logan removed his fingers trailing his hand up the smooth curve of the woman's waist and onto her ample breast reveling in the way she moaned as he squeezed and massaged the bare flesh. He moved forward a moment later brushing back loose white hairs as his lips trailed down the side of the woman's rolled over allowing him full access to her as he slipped her gown over Ororo's head. Pausing for a moment he leaned back resting on his knees. It was on the tip of her tongue for Storm to ask what was the matter before he spoke. "Damn your beautiful" he whispered. Smiling she moved up to kiss him as she helped Logan out of his only item of clothing, a simple pair of pin striped pajama bottoms. He was already erect.

Raiseing herself Ororo straddled her lover allowing Wolverine to take a hold of her waist as she lowered herself onto him extracting from the man a primal growl as the woman began to move her hips. Wrapping her arms around Logan's neck Ororo rode him slowly savoring the pleasure she received not only from their activity but the closeness it brought as well . There once had been a time where she could not let him this close to her but slowly sex was becoming more and more frequent in their household with Logan proving he was more than a great lover.

Storm's head fell back as she felt an orgasm moving to plant itself in th middle of her sex. He continued to pump into her for several seconds until his own orgasm took effect leaving the two to fall back on their wrinkled sheets allowing the room's air to cool their overheated bodies. Curling into Logan Ororo flinched as her mind fought off an intruding memory. When she opened her eyes again it was to Wolverine's concerned face. "I thought they were getting better" he said. She smiled again but not with the same confidence she had earlier that evening. "They are" she assured him.

Leaning forward she kissed Wolverine on the lips trailing her tongue up the length of his jaw and down the side of his neck to which he responded by pulling her closer to him the results of her actions pressing against her inner thigh. "We'll have to do something about that wont we" she whispered. Neither slept that night.


	4. Chapter 4

Dalia cooed as her mother held her against her bossom. It was only a week before the child's birthday and Storm was determined to find her daughter the perfect dress. Walking down the isle of the children's department store she lifted a frock off the rack and put it beneath her child's chin smiling at the way the girl shook her head. "Your right" Storm agreed. "Too many flowers".

In the end of it all their journey proved to be fruitless although Dalia, true to her name did not once fuss over their trip save for the times she was hungry a need which Ororo quickly met. Parking the car in front of their apartment she sighed as she looked up at the tall building and sighed. "Well perhaps Mommy will have better luck tomorrow" she said to the baby as she turned off the engine. Opening the back door she looked down at the smiling child who's wild hair had now grown into a curly main around her delicate face. "I think some styling is in order" she said. To this the girl wrinkled her face offering her mother a sour frown.

With Dalia in her arms Storm climbed the small flight of stairs that led to her apartment stopping just as she noticed the outline of a box sitting on the front door of their apartment. For a moment she felt her heart stop as she approached the package slowly. Lifting it she felt herself calm as she read the tag. "To the Logan family from your Xmen family". Smiling she placed the box beneath her arm and unclipped the keys from her waist with the other.

As was her new custom Storm checked the door before opening it to ensure it was locked and locked it back the moment she made her way inside. Walking the short distance from the front door to the couch she sat the child at the end of it and brought the package between them. "Let's see what Grandpa Xavier got for his little pumpkin" she cooed. Pulling on the light green ribbon the white box had been wrapped with she lifted off the lid marveling at the contents within.

Placed upon a thin sheet of tissue paper was a deep blue sleeveless dress with yellow belt and trimming. Lifting the small article of clothing she held it up for her daughter who gave a three tooth grin in approval. "It's beautiful" she whispered to herself.

**Authors note:** I know this chaper is a little bland but the next few is when it really heats up plus I wanted to show Storm's relationship with her daughter so stay tuned :)


	5. Chapter 5

The professor had spared no expense in the birthday of his first grandchild. Overnight the institute had gone from a school to a child's wonderland full of small amusement rides, several candy/food carts and even a petting zoo all in the name of his little girl. As Storm stood in the center of it all she couldn't help but to smile as she watched Dalia play in the professors lap while he showed her around the miniature fair. There was a good chance she would not remember any of this but far be it from Ororo to ruin such a mood.

The woman jumped as she felt herself being tackled by a familiar redhead. "Oh I've missed you so much" Jean chirped into her friends ear. "I was just here yesterday" Ororo answered turning to greet her friend with a smile. "Yah for work" Jean pouted. "I need some girl time and the kids around here are not cutting it". Storm laughed as the woman pulled her to a nearby bench already talking about her latest bad hair day.

As time passed on Dalia had made it into the arms of nearly every child in the school many of which were boys who had discovered the power a cute baby had on attracting members of the opposite sex. An hour later it was iceman who brought her back holding up the small child to its mother. "Um I think she had an accident" the boy replied. Reaching out her arms Storm smiled at the young mutant. "I'll handle that" she said moving to take hold of the child.

"Awe and how's my niece doing" Jean cooed kissing the small girls cheek. "Smelly" Ororo replied with a grin. "I'm going to go change her". "Well ok" the red head replied. "But you better get back here soon so we can finish our girl talk" she added. Storm nodded. "I wouldn't miss it for the world".

Walking across the large yard Ororo found Logan discussing plans for the danger room with Scott near the back door . He turned the moment the two of them arrived. Moving up she kissed Logan's cheek as she nodded to the baby. "I put the diaper bag in the car so I'll be back in a few minutes" she said. Logan nodded tussling Dalias messy hair as she let out a loud giggle in response. "Okay darlin see you two when you get back".

Reaching the car Ororo sighed as she noticed that her back seat was empty. "I must have left it on the table" she sighed to herself. Looking back at the house she debated on telling Logan but decided against it. "Come on honey" she said opening the back seat of her car. "Were taking a little trip".

"There" Storm said as she pat down the sides of Dalia's fresh diaper. "Don't you feel better"

The baby's eyes lowered in response as she gave out a yawn. Reaching out a hand her mother rubbed the baby's soft belly. "Tired already" she asked. Lifting her the woman kissed the child's forehead as she made her way to the crib Logan had built for her and lay the baby in it. Lookig down at the nodding off infant Ororo sighed. "I suppose girl time can wait an hour" she said to herself. Closing the door to her daughters room Ororo made it all but four feet before feeling a large arm wrap around her waist with a second clamp over her mouth.


	6. Chapter 6

Storm's mind automatically set into panic mode as she struggled to free herself from the vice like grip the man had on her. Her fingers dug into his skin and she kicked giving off muffled screams she prayed would reach at least on neighbors ear. As he pulled her back the mans finger moved between her lips and he hissed as Ororo's teeth found its way to the bone dropping the terrified woman. "Bitch" he hollered. She crawled forward in an attempt move herself from the danger but was not fast enough to avoid a swift kick to her stomach to which she heard an accompanying crack.

The woman cried out as she rolled onto her back taking a hold of her bruised belly. It was not so much the pain that had brought her to tears but the situation itself. She had made a terrible mistake. She had allowed herself to believe she was safe and now the ones she loved would pay the price.

Outside thunder boomed over head the tell sign of an incoming Storm but Sabertooth paid no mind as he straddled the woman slapping her hard enough to draw blood. Turning her head the weather which managed to let out a single scream before she felt the man's hand at her throat. "You messed up hon" he whispered. The anger in his face was gone now but Ororo was far more terrified with what replaced it.

"So you know what I'm gonna do" he calmly continued. Storm yelped as the man raked his claws over her thin dress splitting the material down the middle. "I'm gonna fuck you into the ground and then I'm going to bury you in it".

**Xavier Institute**

After nearly 25 minutes had gone by Logan began looking for Ororo. At first he thought she might have joined Jean in the garden but arrived there only to find the telepath complaining about "girl time". After powering through a rant he asked the rehead of Storm's whereabouts to which she admitted to having no idea.

Making his way to the front yard Wolverine stopped when he saw that their car was missing. On most days this wouldn't have been much of an issue had it not been for the scent that filled the air as clouds began to slowly roll in from the east. He had been Storm long enough to tell the difference between her scent and natures the one in these clouds being her own.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Wolverine didn't think, he just ran. Outside the sky was quickly darkening and it was all the man could do not to imagine what on earth would cause his Ororo to release such icy fast moving weather. As he came upon the street where there apartment lay Logan felt the hairs on his back stand at attention as his nose took in a plethora of scents fear entwined with sandalwood and vanilla and overpowering that rage and lust mixed with a heavy musk. His claws released the moment it registered. "Sabertooth" he hissed.

Bounding up the flight of steps he stabbed through the door breaking the locked wooden barrier.

As he stepped through the jagged material Logan felt himself froze as his eye caught site of the vision before him. For a moment time stood still as he saw Storm crumpled beneath Victor as he forced himself onto the beaten woman. At that moment the words appeared in Logan a built rage that boiled in his gut shooting up to throat and finally out of his mouth in the form of one furious cry. "Get off her"!

The larger man turned smiling at his charging opponent. He knew Logan would appear sooner or later but the fact that the man had interrupted him served as fuel for the anticipated fight. Logan swung but was unable to make contact as Victor moved within seconds of the smaller mans movements. Reaching forward he grabbed a hold of Wolverines arm pulling him hard enough to send the man sailing back into a nearby wall. Storm shifted to her side hissing at the pain that shot through her chest.

"Come on Runt" Sabertooth hissed as he approached his fallen brother. "I know you have more fight in you then that". Logan lunged again this time able to break the skin beneath the larger mans ribs as his claws dug into him. Turning his hand Wolverine pushed the blades further into Sabertooth's body in hopes of reaching what shred of a heart the man had left. Victor swung sending punch after punch into the clawed man who despite the growing pool of blood in his mouth refused to move.

It took all of Ororos strength not to black out as her eyes struggled to focus the image of the fighting men before her. The Storm outside had died down due to her weakened state although the darkened clouds remained present. She had tried her best to remain silent. To control her powers long enough to allow Sabertooth to take whatever it was he wanted and leave their family in peace but fear and terror had gotten the best of her leading Logan to once again put his own life in danger for the sake of hers.

Kicking with his feat Logan pushed the man off of his bloodied claws sending him crashing against a nearby lamp by the time wolverine moved to attack again it was to the shock of an unforseen weapon.


	8. Chapter 8

This is where they found themselves. Two beings clinging to what little life had been left within them. Mice caught beneath the cats claws. Storm closed her eyes and shuddered feeling Sabertooth's words bruise her far more than the brutal assault as the man described in sickening detail what he had done to her only two years before. There was a shame that hung heavy over her. She knew that despite her struggle with him in the end she had been nothing more than a weak compliant toy.

Logan stood in shock the end of the broken lamp almost seeming unbelievable as it stuck out from his chest. Even more painful than his injured flesh was his injured emotions. This monster had nearly taken his Ororo away from him once, he would not let it happen again. "That's the only way _something_ like you could ever get a woman like her" Wolverine hissed. He added emphasis on the word something letting the monster before him know that Logan did not even consider him human. In his book Victor was something even lower than animal.

The smaller man hissed as Sabertooth twisted the metal bar further into his chest. "Now that wasn't very nice" Victor began. "I think you owe me an apology". Storm swallowed feeling a gob of thick blood make its way down her throat and into her belly with a sickening gulp. Slowly she crawled her way towards the fighting men as the wind outside their home picked up threatening a hurricane. It was her last bit of strength but she would put it to good use.

Wolverine had noticed her movements but for the sake of his wife kept the man before him occupied. "What's the matter" he asked forcing out a pained chuckle as he felt yet another rib crack. "No girls out there willing to screw you so you had to force one"? Another punch to his jaw and Logan felt his head beginning to spin as his blood drained body began crossing over from healing to death. Sabertooth had caught on eventually but lucky for them he had been too late. Grabbing a hold of Victors leg she allowed that anger to be released in the form of a burst of starlight that sent her into peaceful darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

Logan let out a pained roar as he slowly pulled out the remnants of the broken lamp that had been rammed into his chest. Luckily for him he had been able to maintain consciousness long enough to keep him from impaling himself any farther when Sabertooth released him. Looking to the figure before him Wolverine studied the body of his brother. In death he seemed almost human and had it not been for all the man had done to destroy him he would have almost felt grief over the loss.

Lifting his eyes Wolverines grimace fell as he took in Ororo's body laying less than a yard away, the force of her powers having moved her from her original position. Without waiting for his wounds to heal logan crawled the small distance between them what was left of his bodies fluids seeping into the floor beneath. Reaching out a hand he hovered the appendage above his love almost uncertain as to wether or not touching her would serve as a help or hindrance. Finally he allowed his hand to fall gently on her bruised cheek. She was cold.

"Ro" Logan whispered. The woman was silent. Leaning forward he brought his lips within inches of her own pulling back as the new information was gathered. She was not breathing. "RO" he shouted. Putting his head to her chest he listed for a heartbeat finding nothing more than a faint rhythm of slow disappearing thumps falling silent almost as quickly as he had heard them.

The tears fell freely now as Wolverine pulled his love into his chest rocking the limp body back and forth on the blood stained rug. "Don't do this to me Ro" he whispered. "I love ya darlin. please don't leave me just yet" he cried. Logan tensed his head turning at the sound of a door creaking open. As the fourth member came into view Wolverine felt himself pull Ororo closer as their daughter entered the room. "Daliah no don't look" he shouted at her as he worked in a failed attempt to hide her mothers battered body from view. The baby crawled towards the two of them slowly, her eyes wide and focused on the figure of her mother. A moment later she had reached them.

"I..." Logan allowed the first word to escape his lips but was unable to force out the rest. He thought to push her back. Take her out of the room completely but he did not have the heart to do so. It would be the last time she ever saw her mother and he at least owed her that. The child's eyes above them falling on the man beside the two as she studied his features the girls head tilting slightly in wonder as she seemed to noticed familiar characteristics. Moving her head back she stared at Logan intently almost as if looking to him for an answer but it would be one Logan was not fit to give.

Closing his eyes he buried his face into his wife's hair. "I'm so sorry Dali" he whispered. "I tried". His eyes opened when the lids registered a change in light and Logan looked on in awe as he watched the child press her face to her mothers forehead in what looked to be a kiss. She had taken on a faint glow that had it not been for the darkness of the room would have gone unnoticed and then, just as quickly as it appeared the light receded disappearing the second the child's lips made contact with her mothers skin. It was a sight Logan would have continued to ponder over had it not been for the movement he felt in his arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Storm opened her eyes slowly her pupils widening as they adjusted to the change in light. The images around her came in blurry at first and then cleared as she saw Logan looking down at her. Coughing she released a small trickle of blood the act not quite as painful as it had been before. Her husbands mouth opened and then closed but was absent of any words. Wrapping his arm around her Logan pulled Ororo against his chest using his other to lift Dalia. "I thought I lost you" he whispered. "I thought I lost you".

**One week later**

"Follow the light" Hank said moving the bright lantern back and forth in front of Ororo's eyes. Logan watched on as the blue mutant did his daily check up on Ororo. Since the incident they had temporarily moved back in to the Xavier institute while some of the teachers had taken it upon themselves to rebuild their damaged home. What had occurred there had not been spoken of since the Xmen had brought in their injured friends and this was believed to be best by all

Dalia slept curled up in his arms. "I've never seen anything like this" the blue mutant stated looking over to the two. "Injuries such as the ones Ororo received should have taken months if not more to heal but other than a few reset bones she is the bill of health". The man turned to Ororo and smiled placing a fuzzy hand atop her own. "In a few weeks you should be as good as new" he finished. Storm nodded leaning forward to hug Hank. "Thank you" she said.

Lifting Dalia into his arms Logan moved to join the two on the other side of the room."So what do you think happened" he asked. The blue man looked to the child sleeping in the other mans arms placing a single clawed finger to his chin in thought. "Well this is just my theory" he began. "But I believe that since you have a healing ability and Ororo weather it can be assumed that one or a combination of these powers could manifest themselves in your daughter". "Perhaps, rather than being able to heal herself as Logan can little Dalia's powers lay healing other's".

Storm looked down at her daughter. In sleep, just as in waking her face was innocent, a tiny oval framed in fuzzy curls. Running the back of her fingers over the child's cheek Ororo smiled. "She will certainly live an interesting life" she whispered. Wrapping a free arm around his wife Logan pulled her close. "Yah but luckily shes got us" he said. And for once Storm was at peace.

The End

Authors Note: Thank you to everyone who has been following this story as well as my others. I already have another story in the works this time a Storm/Victor fic that should come out sometime this week. A special thanks to Beautiful Storm Monroe, Qtfics, and The Scribe2 for commenting on nearly all my work, your comments are what gets me excited enough to continue my stories :)


End file.
